Location List
=Centros= ---- Imperial North-lands The North-lands of the empire stretches through most of the northern most part of Centros, stopped in the valley of The Olgan shire, the rim of Blackwoods and the mountain chains of the Gray peeks. The Northlands are temperate and see plenty of rainfall. Settlement *City of Gilnaor *City of Salabar *City of North Dolba *City of South Dolba *Village of Blackstar *Village of Jovskar *Village of Morning Hall *Village of Moon Glow *Village of Galben's Cross *Village of Dawnstar *Black Island Academy Landmarks Natural *Misty Woods *Murk Woods *Black Marsh *Golden Plains *Lake Ozet *Mount Uzmodan Artificials *Hangman's Hill *Abandoned Cabin Dungeons *Avren Ancestral Tomb *Moonlight Source *Ruins of Donarstead The Gold Coast The Gold Coast compromise all of the western coastal region of the northern landmass of Centros. Which is known for it's white sands that shimmer in the summer. Summerset Isles A trio of three small islands, Summerset was chosen as the place of one of the imperial academies quite a few of it's fauna and flora has absorbed the magical discharge of the academy which is used for more reckless magic than other academies. *Summerset Academy Gray Shore Island * Redcliff Island Redcliff Island takes it's name after the jagged cliffs that surround it's perimeter of a particular rust-like color. *Town of Redcliff *Village of Harlcast *Village of Daggerhelm Blackwoods Region The region of Blackwoods compromise everything that stretches beyond the rim of the woods themselves. Although technically a part of the empire, no town, village or hamlet has been settled past it's evergreen border with the exception of Ibaia, a wood elf village on the coast. The region is colder than the rest of Centros and does see a decent amount of snow fall in the colder months of the year Although Jovskar is very close, to the rim, it does not officially belong to it. *Blackwood's Henge *Ibaia *Cap Drakul The Gray Peeks The Gray Peeks is a chain of mountains, the highest one being Mount Reigner, that belongs to the Earthens. Many villages who's primary trade are agriculture and herding are located in the many plateau and valley of the chain. At the north-eastern most one is the entrance to Kazmuz, the great city of the Dwarves. *City of Kazmuz *Mount Reigner Olgan Shire Olgan shire is a small, wet and corner of Centros, located in the north of the contient, between a wedge of the sea and the Skibervnibi Valley where the Gnomes reside. Halflings are the main dweller of the region. The region sees heavy rainfall through most of the colder months, but little snow, some of it getting flooded hence why most habitations are on hills or other elevation. Sknibervnibi Valley The Valley of Skniberbnibi is a small stretch of land that is located between two mountain chains. There, the gnomes have built their great clockwork cities and prospered for years until they joined the empire. The valley is commonly called the Skni valley or Gnomeville by humans. Orosus The Capital of Centros, the heart of the empire and center of the world, Orosus is an island wide city that rose out of the large divide between the two landmass when the third era began, it holds the imperial palace and the eighteen temples dedicated to the gods. Orosus is a mixed pots of races and culture as all beings are given equal rights under the law, even those who are normally under the laws of both the empire and the temples. THe city is divided into nine different sections. Due to the Empire's theocratic nature, the temples handle most of the city's infrastructure, planning and coordiante the various guilds and denfense. Imperial District *Imperial Palace *Circus of Chaos *Shrine of Order Undercity *Black Labyrynth *Shrines of Virtue Imperial Gardens *Hanging Gardens *Imperial Preserve Military District *Imperial Command *The Great Arena *The Hall of Warriors Foreign District *Way Shrine of Travel *The Choir of Artificiers University District *The Great Library *The Monastery Tribunal District *The Sacred Courthouse *The Hall of the Losts Festival District *The Temple of Love *The Church of Deals Old District *The Temple of the Self *The Oracle Tel'Avir Domain South of the Great Jiral Desert is the domain of Tel'Avir, the homeland of the high elves and a province of the empire. Tel'Avir is somewhat cooler than the North-lands, is often taken over by mist and feature a more exotic and magical wildlife. To the East lies the newly formed and recognized goblinoid nations, which has had severe friction with the local Vanirs ever since it's inception. *Tel'Anuth Jiral Desert Just below Orosus lies the great Jiral desert, which stretches all the way down to the mountains separating it from Tel'Avir and the Goblinoid Nations. The eastern most part of the desert features a series of plateau that are slightly more inhabitable. Goblinoid Nations Composed of steppes, jagged canyons and arid valleys, the Goblinoid nation are a poor place to live, yet the many goblinoid races have carved a niche for themselves there, under the leadership of the Hobgoblin Legions, the Orc Cartels and the aid of goblins, minotaurs, centaurs and trolls. Settlement Landmark Dungeons White Wastes The white wastes the the name that the south most island and peninsula of Centros have gained since they are under the cover of snow and ice for the entirety of the year with the exception two months at the peak of the warm season. Settlement *Bleakhollow Academy Landmark * Dungeons *